


爱意泛滥

by huakaiweiwen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huakaiweiwen/pseuds/huakaiweiwen





	爱意泛滥

白宇狠狠将手中的手机摔在了沙发上。他有点难过，瘫坐在酒店的沙发上，窗帘紧闭，灯也未开，整个房间显得阴暗压抑。他不明白自出道以来，自认为兢兢业业，不敢对到手的所有角色有任何小觑的心理，也踏踏实实地做着演员应该做的事情，为什么还会有人这样说自己。  
归根结底，还是因为那个人吧？  
那个人呐，离开他吗？大约是舍不得的吧。所以，还是得难受下去。

“啪”  
床头的灯亮了，让白宇像是被电到了一般，从沙发上弹起来。  
他，他人在沙发上，怎么可能去开床头的灯……  
“嗯……老白……”  
慵懒中带点未醒的沙哑，让人听了心荡神驰。诶，不对，这是他的房间，怎么会出现第二个人？  
emmmm……刚才他叫什么来着？老白？没错，就是老白。  
啊啊啊啊啊……  
他的脑子转了过来，他……他……他哥哥来了！！  
这个念头在他闪现的那点时间，他就已蹿到了床前。昏黄的灯光下，那个人睁着他好看的双眸，纯净无瑕的双眸，带着点朦胧，带着点深遂，茶色的瞳仁里映照出他一脸欢喜的样子。这样一个温柔干净的人，就像是魔鬼一般，一点一点地将他拉进他无底的深渊，可怕的是他根本就不想反抗。  
“哥哥~”他撒娇一般地扑进那个人的怀里。刚才心里的那一点小小的难受早就在见到那个人的时候抛到了九霄云外。这个男人是我的，谁也别想从我手中将他抢走！  
“你什么时候来的？怎么没有提前跟我说呢？哦~我知道了，你肯定是偷偷跑来看我的，是不是？想我了？哇，我哥哥想我了就出现在我的面前了。”  
朱一龙看着面前的这个一脸惊喜的小家伙，心里沉甸甸的思念，也随着他的话语，土崩瓦解。他想他，想守着他，护着他，想看他每天都过得开心，想将他放在自己能够看到的地方，想……很多很多，但是他不敢，也不能。爱是克制，是放手，是让他开心，是最后能为他遮风挡雨，而现在的他，能做的，太少了。  
他揉了揉白宇的头发，笑道：“我就是想你了，过来看看。见你在忙就在这里等你了，然后睡着了。”  
“啊，哥哥，你……你这么说，我也不会开心的。我……我……”白宇听到朱一龙这么说，他没来由地觉得自已身体的某个地方一热。他从床上跳下，假装潇洒地说道。因为是背对自己的哥哥，所以并没有看到身后的那个人的脸正以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。  
两人僵持了好一会儿，最后还是朱一龙开了口：“老白，我肚子饿了。”这可怜兮兮的语调，啊，今天的哥哥真是不一样啊！！！还是他那个清冷疏离的天上月吗？怎么许久不见就会撒娇了？  
“哦哦，我去跟她们说打包点东西。你等着啊。”  
朱一龙看着白宇在说完这句话之后看见白宇平地一摔。他在心底告诉自己，不能笑，一定不能笑，要当作没看见。  
老白站起身后，回头看了眼，然后若无其事地走出了房间。朱一龙认真地听着老白关上门，然后将头埋在被子里闷笑。果然，偶尔皮一下，还是很有趣的。

酒饱饭足后，俩人相互依偎着，静静地享受着难得的相聚时光。  
“哥哥，来一局？”白宇笑着，拿着手机在朱一龙眼前晃了晃，“我们好久都没有一起玩儿啦。玩吗？”  
朱一龙犹豫了下，掏出手机，说了声好。  
白宇那眼珠子那么咕噜一转，唇角悄悄地勾了起来，就听见他说：“龙哥，要不我们来打个赌，看谁能坚持到最后，吃到鸡。”  
“嗯？”朱一龙将视线转移到他身边的这个人身上，但是只看到一个可爱的头顶，“怎么忽然要彩头？”  
“来不来？如果谁先输了，就要答应对方一个要求。好不好？”  
……  
朱一龙犹豫了一下，还是答应了。自己的实力，自己心里有数，但是为了哄男朋友开心，还是答应了。

十分钟过去了，朱一龙率先放下了手机。看着躺在他腿上认真玩游戏的小白，忽然觉得内心平静。平日里那些喧嚣和疲惫，只要跟他在一起，都会变得平静。有他在的地方就是家，有家才会让他安宁。  
“切，挂了。”  
小白把手机随手扔到另一边的沙发上，坐起身，目不转睛地看着神游的朱一龙，开始有点犹豫，那个念头不知道龙哥会不会真的答应呢？万一不认账怎么办？要是真的应了，他……  
“哥哥，哥哥，你看我，我赢了。”朱一龙被白宇那得意洋洋的声音打断了思绪，嗯，确实，按刚才那个约定，他就要答应他的要求。  
“嗯，你说吧，要什么。”  
白宇见他哥哥那么爽快地回答了他，他内心中又开始纠结了。  
“呃，那个，那个，我……”  
“老白，你想说什么？”  
“哥哥，今晚我在上面好不好？”  
“上面？骑乘？”  
“不是，我要做掌握主动权的那个。”  
朱一龙有点惊讶，他家的小孩儿从来都没有提过这样的要求。今天，怎么忽然会提出这样的要求？  
白宇见朱一龙犹豫了，越发地懊恼起来了。他这样主动求欢，还要求要在上面，真是很……  
“好。”朱一龙眼见着白宇的脸泛起了粉色，在灯光下照着，显得特别的有诱惑力。他的喉结动了一下，身体的某个部位开始不安分起来。  
“啊？！”白宇十分惊讶，不敢相信自己听到的，他内心中以为自己是幻听了。  
朱一龙伸手揉了揉白宇的头发，说：“我先去洗澡了。衣服呢？”  
白宇依然沉浸在自己幻听的世界里，僵硬地指了指放在角落的旅行箱。  
浴室哗哗的水声响起，让白宇终于意识到，刚才他的要求，真的被他的哥哥应允了。他慌了，慌得不要不要的。他……他应该怎么做？或者说，他要准备什么？

朱一龙透过墙上朦胧的玻璃，看着玻璃上透过来的那个身影，唇角微微翘起。他为什么会答应老白的要求呢？他也不懂，可能是因为太久没有在一起了吧，下意识地会去回应他所有的要求。  
白宇在浴室磨蹭了好久，才轻手轻脚地从浴室里出来。就看见龙哥穿着他的T恤，半倚在床头，闭着眼。床头灯的灯光已经调到最暗，昏黄的灯光打在他的脸上，明明昧昧地仿似诱惑。白宇一咬牙，罢了罢了，既然哥哥都应允了，他还在纠结什么。  
白宇轻轻地上了床，凑近了他的哥哥，闻到哥哥身上好闻的味道，他心跳如擂鼓。啧，为啥他会像是个初哥一般，明明他也是身经百战的人了……  
他轻轻地吻上龙哥的唇，像是在亲吻易碎的宝物。一吻罢了，他有些心满意足地看着面前这个人。  
他这样算不算金屋藏娇了？白宇在心里头如是想道。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”他轻声唤着，心里软地一塌糊涂。细碎的吻落在他哥哥的眉宇间，诱人的鼻尖和眼睛，最后，吻上了柔软的唇瓣。他诱哄似地撬开龙哥的齿间，搅动着那一壶津液，撩拨着那舌尖。  
他的手攀上了哥哥的肩，整个人跨坐在哥哥身上。两个人都在相互加深着这的吻，谁也不想就此结束这的吻。  
最后还是白宇先投降，他推开朱一龙，大口大口地喘气，面色微红。朱一龙眼神一暗，喉结动了动，猛地一个翻身，将白宇压在了身下。  
“小可爱，我怕是没办法让你在上面了。”说完，就重重的吻了下去。  
“唔……”白宇在最初的震惊过后，挣扎了起来。说好的让他做一次的呢？说好的可以的呢？  
朱一龙一手抓住那乱动乱推的手，将它们钳制在白宇的头顶，另一只手倒是很娴熟地拉过床头的帐幔将那不安的小手捆绑住。  
“你，你骗人……”白宇忽然觉得自己真的委屈极了，明明说好了他……虽然他自己也不太觉得有可能成为上面那个，但是梦想总是要有的，更何况，他离梦想只有一步之遥。  
“我？我就骗你怎么着？你咬我呀。”朱一龙终于腾出手，可以掐住白宇那纤细柔滑的腰，细腻的手感让他忍不住想要一再摩挲。“你那么诱人，我真是忍不住。”  
话音刚落，朱一龙说吻上了那娇艳的唇，碾转舔吻，像是在在细细品尝着某种甘甜。在白宇都觉得自己的灵魂都要飘然而起的时候，他却粗暴地撬开了他的唇，以秋风扫落叶的姿态横扫进他的口腔，缠绕着他的舌，挑逗着他的每一寸神经。  
朱一龙只觉得想要将身下这个早已不知今夕是何夕的白宇剥皮拆分入骨。一手揽着这小妖精的小细腰，另一只手就伸进了那松垮的裤子里。  
白宇只觉得一只手慢慢地爬进了他的裤子，慢慢地，心里头像是有什么东西在催促着“快点，再往下一点，对就是那里，我想要得到解放”。他想要得到哥哥更多的宠爱，他想要哥哥，他想要哥哥吻遍他身体的每个角落，他身体正如实地向他汇报着哥哥的手已经走过了那葱郁的毛发，抓住了他正在勃发的性器。  
“唔……”  
朱一龙听见白宇的呻吟，全身的血液都涌向了身体的某个部位，他的喉头一紧，喉节一动，目光一暗，赤裸裸地看着白宇的身体。赤条条的一身白肉因为情欲染上了粉色，嫩嫩的粉色，突显出了他那人比花娇的容颜。那精修的胡子在灯光上越发显得可爱。  
“我要脱你裤子喽。”伴随着朱一龙好听的声音，白宇浑身一僵。他怎么可以，怎么可以说出那么羞耻的话？为什么他的身体会因为这种话变得更加敏感。

这两人正在腻歪歪的时候，手机响了，而且还是两个人的手机同时响了。朱一龙看着赤条条的白宇，眼中情欲涌动；白宇看着朱一龙，身体的某个部位在发出灼热的邀请。两人对视片刻，白宇飞速套上裤子，冲到沙发那边，拿起一台手机扔给朱一龙，并且晃了晃自己的手机屏幕……  
朱一龙看着有点失笑，再看看自己的手机，再也笑不出来了……

片刻后，朱一龙在婵姐千叮咛万嘱咐中挂了电话。看着在沙发上说得眉飞色舞的白宇，刚才婵姐的叮咛是啥？我好像没有接到她的电话……还偷偷地按下了关机键。  
放下手机之后，朱一龙站起身，走到白宇身边，听着他说话，有一搭没一搭地把玩着老白柔软的头发，忽然他的隐约听到“相亲”“姑娘”“结婚”等字眼，再看看旁边的白宇，并没有拒绝的意思，反倒是脸上露出了欢快的表情，嘴里还应着“嗯”“好的”等字眼……  
难道……老白……  
朱一龙的心揪成了一团，他，他不允许这样的事情发生，他……老白只能属于他一个人！他不敢想象老白幸福地踏入婚姻殿堂，那个画面里面没有他。他更不会允许这样的事情发生！  
他轻轻松松地将白宇抱了起来，背对自己做在自己的腿上。他一手搂着白宇的腰，另一只手把玩着他胸前的茱萸，呼吸喷洒在白宇的背部，这样让白宇身躯一僵，他捂住电话的听筒，转过头小声地说：“龙哥，你在做什么？”  
“爱你……”朱一龙做了个口型，顺势将一脸懵逼的白宇压到了沙发上。  
“唔～”白宇小声地叫了一声，然后，就手忙脚乱地向电话那头解释，“刚才撞了下沙发，没事。”  
撞了下沙发？  
朱一龙在心底冷哼了一声，接下来了就不是撞沙发那么简单了。  
朱一龙将头埋在白宇的颈窝，贪婪地汲取这白宇身上的气息，然后张口咬了下去……  
“啊～”  
白宇冷不防地叫出了声，不仅是因为被咬，还因为身体的某个部位被紧攥在他人之手。本来应该是生气的，但是他的身体却偏偏软地一塌糊涂。他的呼吸，他的精神像是被这个埋首在他颈窝的男人给生生拉扯住了，他根本就没办法分出更多的精力去应答电话，但是电话那头的人依然喋喋不休地在说话。  
他清楚的感觉到，那个人的呼吸洒在他的喉头，他的胸前，他的肚脐，还在往下……  
“喂，你在听吗？你在听吗……”电话那头很是执着地询问情况，但是白宇的思维已经飞得很远了……  
朱一龙轻松地将电话从白宇的手中拿了过来，挂了，然后扔在地上……  
白宇的思维尚在飘荡着，忽然觉得下身被一个温润的东西给包裹着。  
“龙哥，不要……”他一惊，想推开龙哥，身体却很诚实地往前送，还发出了呻吟，“啊哈～”  
朱一龙一时没有察觉身下的可人儿的的身体反应，这一送，就是深喉，呛得他眼泪都出来了。白宇就觉得那柔滑紧致的感觉真是让他一次就要飞到天上。精关一松，尽数射在了他哥哥口中。  
朱一龙犹豫了下，将满口的精液吞了下去。他站起身，居高临下地看着瘫软在沙发上的白宇，俯下身，一个轻轻柔柔的吻落在了白宇的额头上。  
“你爽过了，小可爱，轮到我了吧？”  
朱一龙毫不留情地分开了他的双腿，将手伸到对方的蜜穴处。在数次的折腾下早已润泽起来了。  
“你已经湿透了，你是有多想跟我做爱呢？”白宇腾地一下就红了，不仅仅是脸，还有身体。朱一龙看着这粉嫩可口的小可爱，笑了。拉过他的手，放在了火热勃起的阴茎上。白宇像是被火烫了一般，抽回手。  
“唔……”朱一龙试探性地往那蜜穴探了一只手指进去。那层层叠叠的穴肉带着紧致的感觉，让他忍不住勾了勾手指。  
“啊哈，龙……龙哥……”白宇艰难地喘息着，配合着面前这个人的手指，不安分地扭动着他的腰身，似是拒绝，又像是在诱惑。  
体内的欲火一旦点燃就再也没办法熄灭，灼烧了肉体，毁灭着理智。白宇根本就控制不了自己诚实的身体，舒展着身体，扭动着，诱惑着。  
“小妖精，你再忍忍，不然你会受伤的。”  
朱一龙咬着后槽牙，忍住自己快要爆炸的欲望，对基本失去理智一心求欢的白宇说。他真的不想身下的这个人受伤，也不想这个人明天强撑着身体去上班，这样不仅他难受，还会让人想入非非。虽然他们的关系在圈内人尽皆知，粉丝那也是对他们的关系多有猜测，但是这种难以启齿的关系，他还是不想让人多做关心。他明白他在意什么，所以他想保护他，而不是让这个来站到他的面前，为他遮风挡雨。  
“啊哈~啊~嗯~龙哥，好哥哥，要了我吧……”白宇真是被那强烈的欲望给吞噬了，他扭动着腰身，向着面前的人发出了强烈的求欢信号。还擅自伸手抓向了可以给自己欢乐的源泉。  
“嘶……”朱一龙就觉得身下几乎涨爆了的欲望被这么一抓，差点就这么给泄了出来了。“你这个小妖精，我本来是想让你舒服些的，但是我现在改主意了。”  
朱一龙脱下裤子，欲望昂扬的的阴茎跳了两跳，他拉过白宇的手放在上面，俯身在他的耳边说：“小妖精，你看，你要的我就给你了。”  
白宇身子一震，一时之间连呻吟都忘了。朱一龙展颜一笑，那真是充满了诱惑，就像是诱惑夏娃的那条蛇。他抱起了白宇，让白宇跨坐在他的身上，诱惑道：“来，坐上来。”  
白宇犹豫了一下，正要坐上去的时候，朱一龙托起了他的臀部，笑道：“慢着，抹油油。”说着，像是变戏法一般，从身后的沙发缝里掏出了个小瓶子。  
“龙哥，你戏弄我。”白宇顿时就不依了。他要是到现在还没弄明白什么事情，他就不是白宇了。  
“戏弄？”朱一龙轻描淡写地说着，那手却丝毫不像是他表现出来的那么不在意，指尖裹挟着丝丝凉意就这般探进了白宇的后穴，另一只手弹了弹立起的阴茎。“我就是戏弄你怎么了？我还要你在我身下娇喘，让你为我绽放。”  
白宇朦朦胧胧地听着朱一龙的话，意识早就被身后的手指给吸引住了。  
一根……还要……  
两根……还要……  
三根……  
“真是个贪吃的小妖精。”朱一龙说着就撤出了那三根手指，换上了一根火热粗长的阴茎。那硕大的龟头顶着那亟待安慰的潮湿小穴，轻轻地抖了抖，缓缓地插进了去。  
“啊~”  
不知是因为渴求太久，还是因为骑乘的原因，湿滑的小穴里，紧得不行。那层层的穴肉，像是无数柔软的小手一般，不断地吮吸着那入侵的阳具。白宇在进入的时候，就浪叫了一声，像是在沙漠中得到甘泉的失水旅人。  
朱一龙动了动，看着一脸满足的白宇，道：“想要更多，你得自己动。”  
白宇摇摆着他的小腰，左右上下扭动着。朱一龙细细地品味着白宇的表情，他真是爱惨了面前这个人吧。他自恃的冷静自持在这个人面前根本就不堪一击。  
朱一龙忽然掐住白宇的腰身，猛地往下一按，粗长的阴茎毫无顾忌地冲破了层层阻碍，刺了进去。  
“啊，龙哥，太深了，太深了……”  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
“喜……嗯……喜……啊……欢~”  
白宇的话语在他的律动中变得支离破碎。朱一龙却像是打桩机一般，毫不怜香惜玉，每一次都直入白宇的身体。  
“啪啪啪……”  
身体交合拍打出的节奏，混合着白宇的浪叫和粗重的喘息声，就在这样一个爱意泛滥的夜晚，像极了一首原始野蛮的交响乐曲。


End file.
